New happy penguins
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Golria and Tanya got pregnant only 2 weeks apart
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own happy feet the belong to the rightful owners but I do own Zoe, Adam, Tanya, and Max.**

****After Mumble married Gloria and Tanya was married to Max Gloria was having 4 babies and Tanya was having 2 babies.

Mumble was in Gloria's room asking her what is happening "Mumble I am pregnant with 4 baby penguins" said Gloira "wow Gloria that's great I do not know what to say" said Mumble "I know are you happy because I am" said Gloira "course I am sweetie why won't I we will be parents of these four babies" said Mumble "Mumble tell your mom and dad and I will tell my mom and dad about this" said Gloria.

At Norma Jean and Menphis's house

Norma Jean and Menphis were eating fish until they saw Mumble "Mumble its nice to see you on this beautiful day" said Menphis "I see you are happy today what is it that you are happy about?" aked Norma Jean "ma pa Gloria is pregnant and you are going to be grand parents" said Mumble.

Norma Jean and Menphis looked at Mumble "Mumble that's we are so happy for you" said Norma Jean as she and Menphis hugged him.

At Gloria's parents house

Maurice and Michelle were having fun until they saw Gloria pregnant "Gloria its a nice day isn't?" said Michelle "Mom dad I am pregnant you will be grand parents" said Gloria Maurice and Michelle huged Gloria "oh Gloria we are so happy for you" said Michelle "oh mom and Tanya is also pregnant and I am happy for her" said Gloria "oh Gloria I hope her parents and Max's parents are happy too" said Maurice.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own happy feet the belong to the rightful owners but I do own Zoe, Adam, Tanya, and Max.**

****Mumble was always fishing while Gloria lays down because her back was sore and Max was fishing alot too because of Tanya's sore back it was a few months went by.

Gloria was sleeping until Tanya was groaning and Gloria watch as Tanya layid 2 eggs Tanya was done and Max came in the room with Zoe and Adam happy with Max and Tanya.

2 more weeks later

Gloria was walking with Tanya while Max was fishing when Maurice and Michelle were here with Norma Jean and Menphis at Norma Jean and Menphis's house and Zoe and Adam keep Tanya's eggs warm at Tanya and Max's house.

"well I am getting used to these eggs growing inside of me" Gloria gigled "well for a few days I fought you were going to pop" gigled Tanya.

But just about a minute later, something happened that was highly unexpected. Gloria began to feel large pains inside of her. She began to gasp for air.

"MOM!, DAD!, MENPHIS!, NORMA JEAN!, TANYA!, MUMBLE!" YELLED gloria as her water breaks Tanya, Maurice, Michelle, Mumble, Norma Jean, and Menphis came to Gloria "dad mom my eggs they are coming OW!" said Gloria as she felt another sharp pain.

"Oh my god" panicked Mumble "Honey Mumble's eggs are coming we need to find a warm area where Gloria can lay her eggs" said Norma Jean.

Michelle then began to look around the place to see if there was anywhere Gloria's eggs could be safe. she soon spotted what looked like a small ice cave, just outside the snow. Michelle, Tanya, Mumble, Norma Jean, Menphis, Maurice then led Gloria to it, quickly. They stopped by it, and Gloria laid down, on he back panting and breathing wildly.

"hold on sweet heart it will be over soon" said Mumble Menphis looked at his son "Mumble I know how it feels Norma Jean was in labor in alot of pain when she was pregnant with you in the egg when it happen and your mother almost died but she was ok" said Menphis.

"pa is Gloria going to be ok?" asked Mumble "Mumble she will be fine" said Norma Jean "Gloria its ok mommy and daddy are here for you" said Michelle "OW!" said Gloria "I can't stand it anymore".

"It's going to be okay, Gloria. I'm here for you." said Tanya Norma Jean was going to deilver the eggs Mumble stayed with Gloria keeping her calm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gloria screamed "you are doing fine Gloria I want you to push now" said Norma Jean and Gloria looked at Mumble and said "Mumble I want to hold your wing" "Ok Gloria sqeaeze it hard as you can" said Mumble.

Mumble then grasped her wing tightly, as she was preparing for the egg. It went on for several minutes, with Gloria getting more tense by the minute. Finally, the first egg was out "here is the first egg only 3 more left" said Norma Jean as she tolled Menphis to keep it warm.

Gloria pushed very hard on the next one until Norma Jean saw part the egg coming out of Gloria "Ok Gloria I see the egg coming out push" said Norma Jean Gloria pushed until the second egg was out of her.

After hours went by then Gloria's four eggs were out of her finaly.

"wow four eggs that's alot Gloria are you sure you can handel 4 penguins?" asked Mumble "yes we can Mumble your mom and dad and my mom and dad will help us get through this" said Gloria.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own happy feet the belong to the rightful owners but I do own Zoe, Adam, Tanya, and Max.**

After a few days Michelle and Maurice cover the fishing season for Gloria and Tanya while Gloria, Norma Jean, Menphis, and Mumble look after the eggs.

a few days later

"Mumble, Norma Jean, Menphis, Tanya, Max I..." said Gloria as she was about tell Mumble something until Gloria felt cracking "what is happening now?" asked Norma Jean "my eggs it about to hatch" said Gloira the penguins waiting until the egg was starting hatch "its ok sweet heart mommy's here" said Gloria until the baby came out and it had Mumble's blue eyes and had Gloria's feather colour.

"its a girl" said Mumble "and she looks like you Gloria" said Norma Jean then Mumble was hereing the next baby "Gloria the next one is hatching" said Mumble the baby was having a hard time trying to break open "Gloria the baby needs help hatching" said Norma Jean.

Gloria came up to Mumble and poke the egg until Gloria made a few openings for the baby to get through th egg easly the baby started to break the rest of the egg until it was out and it had Gloria's brown eyes and Mumble's feather colour and it was another girl "its another girl" said Gloria "I am so happy I have 2 girls so far" said Mumble.

Until Norma Jean felt moving "oh I think this is hatching" said Norma Jean Gloria looked at the hatching egg "push little one" said Gloria the baby pushed until the egg was out "it another girl" said Menphis looking at the little penguin the 3rd one looked like Norma Jean but she had Gloria's eyes "oh my Gloria she looks like you" said Norma Jean looking at Gloria.

Menphis felt cracking from the egg "oh Mumble this egg is hatching now" said Menphis as he was feeling the egg moving Gloria saw the last egg hatching until it was out "its another girl" said Gloria the 4th baby looked like Menphis.

"4 girls I wished for them" said Gloria until Tanya with Max came to see Mumble and Gloria Tanya had 2 girls "aawww Tanya they are so cute" said Norma Jean crying with joy.

when Michelle and Maurice came back they saw Gloria's children "oh Gloria they are beautiful what are their names?" asked Michelle "there names are Sam, Clover, Alex witch she is a girl and my youngest one is Rose" said Gloria Zoe and Adam saw Tanya's childern they were happy.

"Tanya what are the babies names?" asked Zoe "there names are Lessie and Mandy" said Tanya "those are so cute" said Zoe.

the end


End file.
